The best cure
by Sevi007
Summary: Two boys in very similar situations, though years apart, learn that good company and some ice-cream can be the best cure to both boredom and injuries.


_The number called is temporarily not available._

Toshinori sighed, ending the call and throwing his phone onto the table carelessly.

He should have known that he would not reach his father even if he called for the hundredth time. His father was abroad on an important business trip. He would not even be able to come back home, even if he did finally pick up or call back.

Not that he would call back, Toshinori thought bitterly. He was too busy for that.

Sighing, the sixteen-year old arranged himself a little bit differently so that he could prop himself up against the back of the couch. That way, he could at least look out the big window to his right.

Toshinori hated being bound to the apartment, not able to go out. It was boring and too silent all alone in the waste living space his parents owned. And worst of all was that his training fell flat, and he would not get to visit Naomasa or his teachers. He had already texted them and apologized for the inconvenience. (For Nana, he had added that he would double his training once he was fully healed again so that he would stay in form.)

Toshinori tried to lean forward and reach for the TV-remote lying on the table. To his chagrin, he had to realize that he couldn't. Not able to bend his leg because of the cast around it, he could only flail his arms in the area of his knee, but not further.

Stupid clumsiness, stupid accidents and stupid, complex leg fracture.

Grumbling, Toshinori pulled his injured leg off of the table he had rested it on. Grimacing as a sharp pain shot up through the limb, he carefully put some weight on it, bringing his healthy leg into the game, too.

It took some pained hissing and wobbling and a few curses, but finally, he managed to stand up gingerly, taking as much weight off his right leg as he could. Standing still and taking deep breaths, he prepared himself for some more pain when he would start walking. But he had to, if he wanted to get both the remote and something to drink. He would _not_ sit around bored and die of thirst on top of that, thank you very much.

Before he could try to take the first step, though, he could hear his front door open with a silent click. The sound was loud in the otherwise too quiet apartment, like a shot being fired. Toshinori stiffened, head whipping up as he tried to guess who it could be.

"Toshinori! Hey, how's the leg… young man, what _exactly_ are you trying to do there?!"

Toshinori's jaw almost met the floor as his guest burst into the room with a flourish.

Shimura Nana was _not_ someone he had anticipated to storm into his home. She didn't even know where he lived…

At least he had thought that up until now.

Well, apparently he had been wrong about that.

Belatedly, he realized the way Nana had put her hands on her lips, her usual smile gone and her eyebrows raised in silent questioning and indignation. Sputtering, the boy stammered out, "S-Sensei, what are you doing here?!"

"Well, obviously preventing more injuries," Nana made her way over to him with a few quick strides, pulling on his arm until he put it around her shoulder. "What were you thinking walking around with that leg, my boy?"

"I-I was thirsty, and…" Toshinori shook his head, trying to get back to the more important things. "But, Sensei, how did you know…?"

He didn't come any further, because in that exact moment, Nana lifted him up easily, one arm around his waist and the other supporting his legs.

Toshinori didn't even have the time to yelp in shock before he was carefully laid down onto the couch again.

Nana tugged his leg into a position where it would not fall over the edge, pushing a pillow under it before she straightened and beamed down at her student. "There we go! All tucked in."

Toshinori wanted to ask her again, still unbelieving that she was _here,_ in _his apartment_ , lifting him around as if he weighed nothing. The last thing he had heard from her was her answer to his text – a shocked smiley.

(She certainly liked texting smileys instead of full sentences. It had been one of the reasons why she had pestered Gran Torino so much to get a phone, and also the reason why Gran Torino had refused unwaveringly.)

But again, the boy was interrupted as yet more guests appeared in his living room.

"Geez, Nana, could you stop running off the moment I take my eyes off of you?" A familiar voice grumbled, coming closer.

Nana sent a smile over her shoulder at the man. "Don't take your eyes off me, then."

"Very funny," Gran Torino sighed as he appeared next to Nana. Unlike her, he didn't even smile in greeting, instead crouching down next to the couch and carefully inspecting Toshinori's broken leg. "Looks worse than I thought. What happened?"

"Tripped and fell down the stairs," Toshinori muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He had half given up on getting an answer to his question.

There was a twitch in the corner of Gran Torino's mouth, and silent amusement gleamed in his eyes as he glance over at the boy. "Oh? Not an accident while trying to fight for justice? Just tripping over your own feet and falling?"

" _Yes,"_ Toshinori gave back slightly miffed, still sensitive when it came to that. He was angry at himself for being such a dork sometimes.

Tripping over his own shoelaces. Him, an aspiring young hero.

It was so _embarrassing._

Perhaps Nana sensed that, because she slapped Gran Torino over the head. Just slightly, but with her strength, he let out a pained grunt and reached up to rub the sore spot gingerly.

"Don't mock him. Better get us something to drink, you old tease," Nana reprimanded him, lifting her hand as if to slap him again.

"What am I, your slave?" Gran Torino squinted at her while he stood again. "I let you drag me here, but I'm not going to run errands for you."

"Hah! Drag you here? _You_ were the one who was cursing about not getting enough information from Toshinori's text and that you couldn't assess the damage without seeing the injury first!"

"That… it's what anyone would do!"

"It's what anyone would do… given the fact that he _cares,"_ Nana poked her old friend in the chest, grinning widely and mischievously. "You _care,_ Gran-Gran."

"Stop poking me, will you?"

"Nope." Another poke, and Gran Torino twitched at the contact.

"Nana, I swear…"

Another poke.

"Seriously, why do I still work with you?"

"Because you love me so much, Gran-Gran."

Toshinori just watched the exchange with slight amusement, relaxing slowly. He still had questions, but they could wait a bit.

More importantly was that his teachers were here with him.

"If I had known that they would be so entertaining, I would have brought popcorn," someone whispered next to him, making Toshinori jolt in surprise and swivel around.

"Wha-… Masa?" He blinked at his friend in astonishment. "You're here, too?"

"Sure," Naomasa grinned at him. Arms crossed on the armrest of the couch right next to Toshinori's head, the boy nodded in the direction of Nana and Gran Torino who were still arguing a few feet away. "The two of them didn't know your address, so they tracked me down and asked me to accompany them. "

"They… they did that?" Toshinori looked from his friend to his teachers and back, blinking owlishly. Sure, they knew Naomasa, had met him when Toshinori had dragged his best friend along for training, but that they would go such lengths just to find out where he lived…

Naomasa could easily read what was going on in his friends head and he smiled softly. Reaching over to pat Toshinori's shoulder, he murmured, "Hey, they worry about you. You shouldn't be so surprised."

"Right," Toshinori mumbled, a wide smile stretching over his face even though his eyes were stinging a bit.

"Ah, there is that smile I hoped to see!"

Toshinori grinned up at Nana as she appeared at his side again, her argument with Torino apparently forgotten for the moment. "It's what you taught me, Sensei. Smile even when you are in pain."

Nana's smile flickered and weakened, her gaze darting to his injured leg. "Pain? Does it still hurt?"

"Wha-… No!" Cheeks burning from embarrassment, Toshinori realized that his statement could easily be misunderstood. Flailing his arms, he explained, "I meant that metaphorically! It doesn't hurt anymore, really!"

"That's good to hear!" Nana relaxed visibly, smile back instantly as she darted down and pressed a quick peck to Toshinori's cheek.

"S-Sensei!" Toshinori spluttered as he heard Naomasa and Gran Torino chuckle. "Don't do that, it's embarrassing! Geez!"

"I don't have a healing quirk like Recovery Girl, but I can still try, right?" Nana winked at her flustered student, before she jumped to her feet. Locating the kitchen with a quick glance, she rushed off, calling over her shoulder, "Let's see if we can make you something to eat, okay?"

"Ah, Sensei, you don't have to do that for me…!"

"Nonsense! If you want to heal quickly, you need to eat!"

"Give it up, she won't be stopped," Gran Torino interjected before Toshinori could protest further.

Toshinori sighed quietly, a smile tugging at his lips. "Eh, I know."

"And she's right – we could all use something to eat," Gran Torino turned around and asked, "You don't happen to have some Taiyaki, boy?"

The boy shrugged. "Uh, no. Never eat those before I met you, really."

"Hmph. A shame." The man followed after Nana, grumbling all the while. "Well, we will find something else."

"I better go and get you something to drink," Naomasa announced, pushing himself to his feet. "Else you will be parched soon."

"Thank you!" Toshinori called after all three of them, grinning when there were three different sorts of laughs, snorts and humming.

Still giddy out of happiness, Toshinori snatched one of the pillows next to him up and buried his face in it to hide his silly grin.

He was almost bursting with happiness and gratefulness at the thought that there really were people who would go so far just to keep him company.

"Toshi, is there something in particular that you would like to eat?" He heard Nana call from the kitchen.

Straightening again, he thought for a moment before he called back, "Uh, there is still some ice-cream in the fridge, can I have that?"

"Ice-cream is not a dinner, boy!" That was clearly Gran Torino answering.

"You will have to share with us, Toshi!"

"Nana, stop encouraging him in things like this."

"Aw, come on, it's just one evening."

"Dear lord…"

"You can have some, too, Gran-Gran."

"I don't want it!"

"Are they always like this?" Asked Naomasa once he stepped back into the living room, carrying a cup of water for his friend.

Toshinori accepted the drink with a grin and answered cheerily, "All the time."

"Oh geez," Naomasa shot him an amused look. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

Toshinori just beamed at him, humming happily to himself.

(And as the evening progressed and his teachers and his friend stayed even overnight, Toshinori didn't curse his clumsiness nor his broken leg even once.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Mum:**_ _I will come back._

 _ **Me:**_ _Mum, no. It's you're free weekend._

 _ **Me:**_ _And I didn't gift you with that spa weekend so that you could end it early._

 _ **Mum:**_ _You're more important than a spa weekend._

 _ **Me:**_ _I will feel bad if I'm the reason that you have to cut short on your own fun._

Izuku smiled slightly at his phone as there was a long, long pause after that. He knew exactly which buttons he had to push to get his mother to stay where she was.

 _ **Mum:**_ _And you are really alright? Given the circumstances, I mean?_

 _ **Me:**_ _Mum, it's a sprained ankle. I would already be up and about if Recovery Girl was here. And even now that she isn't – the only bad thing about this is that I can't leave the bed._

Another very long pause followed. Izuku could almost hear the wheels turning.

 _ **Mum:**_ _Oh, fine. But I'm only agreeing to this because you're in good hands, you hear me?_

 _ **Me:**_ _Loud and clear, Mum._

 _ **Mum:**_ _Get as much rest as you can. No walking around with that ankle! And give your friends and teachers my best wishes and tell them that I'm very grateful that they take care of you, okay?_

 _ **Me:**_ _Okay, Mum. Now go to that massage you mentioned._

 _ **Me:**_ _Love you._

 _ **Mum:**_ _I love you, too, sweetie. Get better soon! I will call in the evening._

Izuku didn't bother to answer that, knowing that they could take later. Shaking his head with a smile, he put his phone aside and let himself fall back into his pillows.

There was no sound to be heard apart from a few birds outside and the occasional gust of wind stroking through the trees. The dorms itself were absolutely silent.

It was weird, this silence. Usually, the dorms were never quiet, there were always students running around, laughing, speaking, and calling for each other. Things were being thrown around or exploded. Aizawa told the children to be quiet, or Present Mic could be heard singing or laughing way too loud above all else.

But it was Saturday, the middle of the afternoon, and nobody was here except for Izuku.

Said boy sighed quietly, wistfully thinking of what fun he could have with his friends right now if they were here.

Sadly, though, they weren't. The entirety of Class 1-A had gone home in order to visit their family.

Especially Uraraka had been delighted, seeing as she lived alone most of the time because her parents were at work so much. But this weekend, the two of them had finally some free time and intended to spend it with their daughter.

Even Todoroki had gone home. His sister had called to tell him that Endeavor would not be home for a few days because he was too busy. Todoroki had used that chance to go home and visit his sister, before he went to see his mother at the hospital.

Izuku had intended to go home like everyone else, but then, he had managed (with a bit help from All Might) to get his hands on a reservation for a spa weekend. He had not hesitated and surprised his mother with it. She deserved a break and some relaxation.

It had cost him a bit of convincing and some patience, but finally, he had managed to reassure his mother that he would be fine with staying at the dorms for the weekend. Hesitantly, she had agreed to the spa weekend, not able to honestly confess that she was looking forward to it.

(Izuku had known without her telling him, and he had smiled contently. She deserved it so much.)

With nobody home, there had been no reason for Izuku to leave the dorms. He had intended to use the extra time to train a bit. His Shoot Style was still a work in progress after all.

Though luck was that he had injured himself on the very first hour of training.

Muttering to himself while thinking of ways, Izuku silently cursed his situation. No training, no way to go outside, and his friends were far away. He couldn't call them and ask them to come, either. They had been looking forward to that weekend so much… what a friend would he be to call them away from it just because he was bored?

Nestling deeper into the covers, Izuku submitted himself to a weekend full of boredom.

That didn't last very long, though, since almost at the same moment, he heard it.

There was a quiet knock on his door, almost shy.

Perplexed, Izuku sat up, head racing to figure out who that could be. Not one of his classmates, for sure. And though he had messaged both Aizawa-sensei and Toshinori-san to inform them of his accident and that he would stay at the dorms because of it, he knew that both of them were who-knows-where, but most certainly not here at the dorms.

Aizawa-sensei had texted back a stern reprimand and reminded him that there were rules concerning training without a teacher to overlook the training – namely the rule that it was prohibited.

The gruff teacher had managed to evoke quite some guilt and shame in Izuku. Especially because Aizawa-sensei had announced that under this circumstances, he would come back this evening instead of tomorrow, seeing as one could obviously not leave Izuku alone for five minutes.

Toshinori-san, on the other hand, had not answered yet. Izuku couldn't deny that he felt a little bit (a lot) disappointed about that. He had not expected his mentor to come rushing to his side, but at least some concern would have been… appreciated?

Izuku shook his head, trying to keep his thoughts on track, and called out, "Yes?"

In the same instant, he reached almost unconsciously for One for All, ready to defend himself depending on who would step through the door.

(A fifteen-year old could not go through countless near-death situations without becoming a bit less trusting and a lot more careful.)

A blond mop of hair appeared in the crack of the door, and someone spoke up, "No reason to be so tense, my boy. It's just me."

Izuku blinked, quirk dissipating as he recognized both blond hair and deep voice. "Ah… Toshinori-san!"

Toshinori shouldered the door open and stepped into the room. A crooked grin appeared on his face, pushing aside the worry in his expression as he took Izuku in. "Were you going to punch me in the face?"

"H-Huh?" Izuku looked down on himself and blushed furiously as he realized that his hands were still balled into fists. Spluttering, he hid both hands behind his back, eliciting an amused laugh from his mentor. "I didn't mean to… I… I couldn't know it was you!"

Toshinori laughed some more, shaking his head. "I was not reprimanding you. Good reaction, getting ready to defend yourself even despite the state you are in."

Hesitantly, Izuku smiled, pride swelling in his chest at the compliment. Though moments later, he frowned. "But, Toshinori-san… I thought you're going out today? Didn't Tsukauchi-san invite you?"

"Oh, that," Toshinori tilted his head, smile turning a tad embarrassed as he cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I told him I had to go. Couldn't leave my student alone like this, right?"

"Oh," Izuku processed that thought, before his eyes went wide. " _Oh!_ Oh, no, you don't have to cancel you're free day because of me, it's okay! It's not that bad, really, just a sprained ankle, I'm not going to… not going to be in _danger_ or something, I'm fine on my own…!"

"And let me guess – you told everyone else that you would be fine and that they didn't have to come just because of you, right?"

Izuku stopped mid-sentence, jaw hanging open, before he clamped his mouth shut abruptly. Gaze locked onto his blanket, he nodded slightly, embarrassed that his teacher had called him out on it so easily.

"Bull's eye," there was a smile in Toshinori's voice, even though he sighed right after saying it. Making his way over to the bed, the retired hero put something down onto the ground before he sat down beside Izuku's legs. Tapping the boy's knee with one hand, he asked "So, what happened here?"

Izuku blushed even more, feeling his cheeks burn. Mumbling, he confessed, "I wanted to try out Shoot Style a bit more and… I kind of fell off one of the earth pillars in the trainings hall…?"

By the end of his sentence, Izuku was ready to hide beneath his blanket or something similar. It had been such a stupid fault on his part, born of getting too drunk on his new strength. He had jumped from one pillar to the next just a little bit too enthusiastically, and lost his footing when he landed. He had even managed to land on his feet again, but had slipped at the last moment and sprained his ankle in a stupid way.

Ashamed of his own clumsiness, Izuku peeked carefully at his mentor.

To his surprise, there was something akin to amused understanding in Toshinori's expression. The blond huffed, reaching over and ruffling Izuku's hair. "Things like that happen to all of us. Don't beat yourself up over it. Next time we train together, I will show you how to catch yourself mid-air and land appropriately. It should help prevent something like this happening in the future."

First startled, then delighted at the fact that his teacher understood him so well, Izuku beamed at Toshinori, feeling much better already.

Toshinori smiled back at him, before he carefully gripped the boy's foot, lifting ankle and foot into his lap to inspect it closely. He didn't mind the way Izuku protested – _"It's okay, it's just sprained!" –_ and added some slight pressure on a few spots around the ankle itself, observing Izuku's reaction to it. Satisfied with what he saw, the hero lowered the foot back onto the bedding. "Just a sprain. Some rest and a bit of cooling, and you will be up and about in no time."

Izuku pouted slightly at him, trying to hide his smile and failing at it. "Told you that it's just sprained."

"Don't be smug about it," Toshinori flicked the boy's forehead, eliciting an indignant splutter and a blush. Chuckling at that, the hero leaned over the edge of the mattress to pick up what he had left on the ground. "Concerning the cooling, I came prepared."

Izuku smiled as his mentor presented a cooling aid. The smile turned into an almost inaudible sigh as the cool package was placed ever so gently on the swollen ankle, soothing the slight throbbing almost instantly. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Toshinori leaned down yet again, "That was not all I brought with me. Now comes the best part – this!"

Izuku blinked in confusion at the bucket in the man's hand, before he read the label and realization dawned on him. "Ice-cream?"

"The best thing to distract oneself from the boredom," Toshinori said with so much conviction, it was almost funny. He handed the large package of chocolate ice over to Izuku and handed him a spoon with it.

Izuku was not really convinced about the helping power of ice-cream, but he wouldn't complain. Who didn't like ice-cream, really? And his mentor had brought it especially for him. He would eat as much of it as he could.

For a few minutes there was silence, as Izuku struggled briefly with the lid of the bucket before he could dig in to his heart-content, munching happily.

Toshinori observed him for a while, smile playing on his lips as Izuku mumbled how good it tasted. After a while, though, the retired hero began to frown, lost in thought, overthinking something.

Right when Izuku stuffed the next spoonful into his mouth, Toshinori spoke up, "Izuku?"

"Hmmmm?" Izuku mumbled around the mouth-full of ice-cream, eyes wide and curious.

"You know that you can always call me when you need my help, right?"

Izuku jolted, spoon falling over his open lips. Barely able to catch it, the boy stammered out, "I… I know that! Of course I know!"

"I mean to say… you could call me when something like this happens."

Suddenly, it dawned on Izuku. This was about the fact that he had not called Toshinori, just sent a quick text that he had lightly injured himself and would not be able to leave the dorms.

Did… did his mentor probably think that Izuku didn't trust him enough?

"I really know that, Toshinori-san," Izuku repeated quietly, searching for the blue gaze, making eye-contact so that the other could see that he was being honest. "I really, really know that."

The way Toshinori tilted his head slightly signalled that he was listening intently, waiting for his student to continue.

The next words weren't easy to confess, and Izuku fidgeted for quite a long moment.

"I didn't want to be a burden to anyone, and…" Izuku trailed off, biting his lips before continuing even more quietly. "I thought you would be busy and I didn't want to disturb you."

There was a beat of silence during which Toshinori seemed as rigid as stone next to Izuku, barely breathing.

Then, the retired hero moved at the speed of light.

Before Izuku could even blink or utter a noise of surprise and shock, Toshinori's right hand had darted forward, gripping the back of Izuku's neck and pulling the boy forward until their foreheads knocked together lightly.

The yelp from before left Izuku's mouth as he was suddenly eye-to-eye and forehead-to-forehead with his teacher. He didn't feel uncomfortable at all, trusting the man in front of him more than anyone else, but this was certainly unexpected.

"T-Toshinori-san? What…?"

"I will _never_ be too busy, you hear me?" Toshinori pressed their foreheads together a little bit tighter, blue eyes searching and finding Izuku's gaze, holding it. "Never. So whenever you need help or want to talk or even just some company, then call me. I will be there as fast as I can."

Izuku stared, but all he could find was pure earnest in those blue eyes.

Suddenly, his throat felt too tight, and the boy had to blink very fast to get rid of the wetness that threatened to spill from the corner of his eyes.

"Mh-m," he managed, not trusting his voice enough to form words.

Toshinori's gaze softened as his grip on Izuku's neck eased a bit. "Okay?"

"Okay," Izuku croaked out, one hand coming up to rub at his eyes.

" _Okay,"_ he repeated, not sure if he said it a second time for his mentor or for himself.

There was a deep chuckle, vibrating through Izuku due to how close they were. "Still such a cry-baby. Come here."

Izuku followed all too gladly as Toshinori pulled him closer. Almost desperately, the boy embraced his mentor, clinging to him, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

It was an awkward position. Izuku had to bend over the ice cream bucket in his lap and to try not to aggravate his ankle at the same time.

But neither of the two cared for that as Izuku sniffled slightly and Toshinori rubbed the boy's back soothingly.

To be honest, Izuku was not entirely sure why he reacted so emotionally. He just felt overwhelmed by the thought that not only his mother or his friends, but also his mentor would come rushing for him at high-speed whenever he needed him.

The thought alone made him feel warm and save.

"Thank you," Izuku whispered, hoping that the other could hear him.

The stroking on his back stopped, lingered, before it was taken up again. At the same time, Toshinori turned his head enough that he could press his lips against Izuku's temple.

Just the ghost of a touch, but it was there, and Izuku's eyes went wide because of it. This was the first time his mentor had done something like this…

Before Izuku could question it (or pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming) Toshinori had pulled away from the touch, lightly pushing Izuku back so that the boy was sitting upright again. "Well, you… you better finish eating that ice-cream, before it melts entirely."

Izuku understood, taking that as a signal that he shouldn't push the other right now. Nodding, he glanced down at the bucket of ice-cream and smiled slightly. "That's the biggest ice-cream I've ever seen, honestly."

"It's the family pack. Thought you would like it."

"I will never be able to eat all of this!"

"Good thing I brought a second spoon, then," Toshinori smiled triumphantly as he dug said spoon out of his pocket and presented it in a flourish.

Izuku started laughing at the sight, eliciting a chuckle from Toshinori.

Grinning like little boys, the two tackled the big task of eating as much of this ice-cream as they could.

For a long time, there was no talking between them. They didn't need to, content where they were, sharing a smile every now and then.

(Later, Izuku would catch himself thinking that spraining an ankle probably wasn't that bad.)


End file.
